Monstar Virus
The Monstar Virus is a disease created by Leonard Hohenberger that was put inside of Coheed Kilgannon. Dr. Hohenberger created the virus to please Wilhelm Ryan who had kidnapped Leonard's wife Pearl Hohenberger. As a safety measure, Hohenberger created another IRO-bot to carry the cure for the Monstar virus. Josephine Kilgannon, daughter to Coheed and Cambria Kilgannon, was the last IRO-bot that Dr. Hohenberger created and he entrusted Inferno with the task of protecting Josephine until she had matured and the Monstar cure was able to be released. The Virus The Monstar virus destroys the Keywork by killing the stars that work as conduits for Keywork energy to flow through. When these stars die, the energy holding the 78 planets of the Keywork together no longer flows properly. The Monstar is essentially like a light switch. When you turn it off, the circuit is no longer complete and electricity can't flow. The Year of the Black Rainbow This is where the Monstar virus comes into creation. In order to put down the KBI (Knowledge, Beast, Inferno) terrorist cell, Wilhelm Ryan dispatches Mayo Deftinwolf to capture Leonard Hohenberger's wife, Pearl Hohenberger. Deftinwolf stays behind at the Hohenberger residence to await the return of Leonard. When Dr. Hohenberger arrives, Deftinwolf gives him a live vid of Pearl in a glass coffin, hanging above what appears to be a bottomless pit. Deftinwolf tells Hohenberger that the only way he will ever see Pearl again is if he creates a virus able to kill the entire Keywork for Ryan. Reluctantly, Hohenberger agrees. He figures out how he can create the disease in a way that will keep Ryan from immediately dispersing it when he views his wife's prized genetically modified green syringas. He then infects Coheed with the Monstar virus and hand him and Cambria over to Wilhelm Ryan, as part of the agreement for the return of Pearl. Second Stage Turbine Blade In Second Stage Turbine Blade, the Monstar virus is released due to a combination of clever planning and deceit on Wilhelm Ryan's part. He and Deftinwolf fool Coheed and Cambria into killing the cure for the Monstar by telling them that their children have a deadlier Sinstar virus. By killing Josephine, the Monstar cure is lost. Deftinwolf then captures the Kilgannons and takes them to Paris: Earth. When they arrive, "the flies" are released upon the city. These are the green syringas that Leonard Hohenberger got his inspiration for the Mostar virus from. They have within them the catalyst that is necessary to activate the Monstar virus within Coheed. When they inject the catalyst into Coheed, he mutates into The Monstar and goes off to Star VII with the intent of destroying it. Cambria is mutated into the White Ruineer, another fail safe of the virus. Its goal is to kill the Monstar. The Monstar succeeds in destroying Star VII and all of Sector 12 begins to fly off into space. The rest of the Keywork is saved when the Prise sacrifice their life energy to reconnect the Keywork and keep the Keywork energy flowing. Coheed and Cambria are killed in the end as the White Ruineer succeeds in her task. Out of grief for killing her beloved husband, Cambria took her own life.